


酒器

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 大概是‘牙是野兽，手是性器’这篇后续，结果写着写着人就不知道飘到哪去了...是建立在这上的二次自我放飞，就当这就是恶魔的酒器，承载着欲望与碎碎念，倾诉所有，却唯独没有逻辑。





	酒器

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> * 意识流，人称混乱， 长达2.5W的字 （叹，千万别费脑，靠直觉去阅读吧...  
> *人外，涉及触手，睡奸，迷奸，失禁，大量尿道play （我这口癖啊...  
> *大概是复活效应？搞的实在有点儿过分，确保以上都能接受后再往下，如有不适，请及时止损  
> *送给跟我一样躺在冰凉坑地的一众展正希痴汉们，

　　刺眼的白光再没有月亮的丝毫柔情。

　　展正希醒来时，睁眼就成了第一件困难的事。而勉强睁开后，眼前白茫一片，动态的只有那些跳跃着扭曲着游动着如同虫子一样的花。还不如闭上。侧身，摸索着。

　　先是指尖触碰到的柔软，摁在腕上稍稍发痒，再向下压去，厚实而毫无弹性。明显不再是他倒下的那块草地，也不是在他熟悉的居所中。他该要去翻查记忆，来解读眼前发生的一切，脑中却只停留在那片草地，倒在草地上的天空。而这以外，空空荡荡，还好也不全是什么都没有。

　　他还记得雨水贴黏着的触感。展正希手下意识的朝自己的胸口上一按，干燥着。搓揉，是一件棉质T恤。

　　“见一？”

　　他开口呼喊着记忆中最后接触到的人，没有回应。展正希撑着地面坐起，已经恢复了体力，一切顺利。手不自觉的搭在手腕上抚摸着，那里是连伤痕都没留下的完整，残余的记忆更像了一场梦。

　　而梦总会让人联想到绮丽。

　　眼中的世界是格挡着一层皮透来的白光。他该去适应世界。展正希再次睁开，刺痛让他把本来就没多大的眼睛眯成了缝隙，白茫、光圈、弥蒙，像是在窥探着他人的梦境。眼帘就是幕布，逐步习惯疼痛后，拉开一点，更痛一些，一缓，再拉，再痛，直到完全睁开。这就是一段瞎扯淡的描写。展正希才不是如你我这样磨叽怕疼的男子汉，他会在最初的刺痛降临后，就像侠士间的过招，这一招就让他试到了对方的深浅，要不了命。一下睁的完全。

　　“该死...”

　　然后修长的手指抹去眼内角淌出的液体。再睁开，他已经能辨别万物了。真是空无一物。

　　白色的灯光，白色的墙壁，白色的地毯，嘿，不，这地毯是奶白色，不全是什么颜色都如数反射。然后侧面有一张象牙白的大床。不止是双人型号的大。

　　或许门也被漆成白色，融入墙中，一时分辨不出。于是展正希站了起来，这不如坐起容易。眩晕轻微着缠绕了他一阵，然后散去还给他清明。迈脚，稳健着朝墙面走去。一步、两步、三步...这不是跋涉，展正希当然是一步并做两步朝前走去，这地方给他的感觉实在不好。而在第五步时，他应该是听到了有什么声音传进耳中，却被忽略过去。或是还不等大脑处理，他彻底的失去了平衡。

　　地毯吸去了大部分声音。

　　“操！”

　　脸贴地的狗啃屎。再厚的地毯也不是有弹性能吃力的好棉花，膝盖被摔着钝痛，比不上内心的震动。有东西缠住了他的脚踝。撑着胳膊向后一看，什么也没有？

　　展正希迅速的翻过身，光裸的脚踝被高亮的灯光打着不止白了一个度，上面的确什么也没有。但那种黏腻、柔软、束缚的触感，又是这样明显。他下意识的曲腿，伸出手想去摸摸。却还刚弯起一个弧度，脚就被拉着不能再动。

　　我操！

　　背上冒出冷汗。本能的开始和那一股力对峙着。他向里收腿，那力就拽着他的脚踝往外拉，眼睁着看着那圈肌肤被勒着发红，凹陷，骨骼都开始作响，痛啊！展正希紧咬的牙齿都抖动了起来，不行、不行了......

　　人放弃着卸力后仰，不再和‘空气’对抗。

　　而那明明就是有东西！

　　“我操你见一！滚出来！！”

　　拳头敲在地毯上，连声音都被吃得干干净净，毫无威胁。愤怒、疼痛，用劲、喘息，撕着他的太阳穴突突跳动着，眩晕感席卷而来。像回到了草地，那些恶心的幻觉又来了。当他不再抵抗时，缠在脚踝上的东西也松下了力，轻柔地在红肿的脚踝上来回滑动着，冰凉的触感将痛镇下。展正希不会把这理解为安抚。怪异如针扎。另一只脚不自主的靠近，想将这种感觉给赶走。而这次，它没有再死缠着脚踝，轻松的被蹬下，却也没有像绳索或是蔓藤那样松软退却，它爬动着，缠上了另一只的脚掌。就这样，在展正希摩擦的双脚间不停的被蹬下，缠上，再蹭下，就像一场处子间的逗弄。

　　屌！

　　脚掌间的冰凉滑腻，让展正希像忽然缓过神来，这不是幻觉，真的能碰到！这一次，他把东西使劲蹬开，换来时间迅速爬起，又跌倒。沾满粘液的脚掌即使是毛毯也提供不了足够摩擦，那就不必再站，手脚并用着向前，远离那东西，找到门，出去！近了、墙就在眼前！迫不及待地伸出手，连站立都不顾，沿着墙面寻找缝隙。指腹却一路顺滑而走。

　　展正希将头抵上了墙。

　　冷静、冷静。

　　又一拳砸了上去。力气之大，把皮擦破，鲜血流出，带来的疼痛，终于让他混乱的呼吸稍微恢复了点节律。

　　没有门，没有窗，完全密闭，无法进出。

　　这样的认知让展正希陷入从未有的惶恐中，他猜不出见一的意图，甚至连这事是不是见一做的都不再肯定。如果不是见一，那见一又在哪？想到这，猛烈跳动的心脏一抽

　　此时衣服早已汗湿，露出那段泛着水光的脖颈，随着大口的呼吸而不停颤抖着。如果是我看到这幅场景，我会忍不住，你呢？展正希感受到了脖颈间的痒意。起初，他以为那只是汗液的滑落，直到触点越来越大，反手一抓，滑腻的——

　　展正希死命掐住了那根家伙，他转过身，要去瞧瞧这他妈到底是什么狗屎混蛋！却被惊得冷汗再落。只有自己虚握的拳头。

　　可、可！

　　那滑腻、柔弱的触感！绝没有错，他抓住它了！那然后呢？所以你要怎么办？

　　紧绷的神经叫他发了酸，他试着抓着这个去寻找源头，可无论是从哪边，却再也摸不到什么。好像就他手中这一小节东西是从空中突然冒出，又或许，根本，不存在？

　　展正希看着自己拽到发抖的拳头，过分使劲让腕上的青筋顶着那层皮肤而越发清晰。松手吧，松手吧，都是幻觉。一定都是幻觉！在动摇的神经下，握形成拳的手指开始松动。这是个好的征兆对吗？

　　有东西，在展正希看不见的时空中，兴奋的抽搐了下。开始悄无声息的分化出更多。它们朝他聚集，一些奔向他裸露在毛茸地毯中可爱的脚趾，那圆润着，又因为身体的紧绷而不自觉向里收紧的脚趾，你得多克制才没去触碰它们。你轻轻的贴在毛毯中滑行，在不碰到他的前提下，尽可能近的贴近他，感受他脚掌修长而优雅的弧度，那层薄薄肌肤下淡色的脉络，富有肉感饱满的足跟，还有那让人、你已经开始回味起刚刚缠在他脚踝上的体验，这缺少脂肪保护而骨节更突显的地方，太能激起某些欲望了。

　　当然，匐在地上的触手向上扬了扬头部，正处于他双腿之间位置，这让那发育良好正被兜在底裤中沉甸甸睡着的小家伙就处在了眼前。你不自觉的分泌出一些液体，如果他此时有心的话，就能看见他腿间地毯中，那立于毛端间的水珠。你占据了一个绝佳的好位置，待会，这就是你的囊中之物。这样想着，它安静的伏下了身，盘旋在了展正希的脚边，等待着。

　　你们都不希望他受到过度的惊吓。那些停留在他胸前、腰间、耳边.....它们就像第一次参加运动会的小家伙，生怕自己一个莽撞违规，就要被罚场出局，它们可谁都不想错过这些！它们既蠢蠢欲动的在空中不停摆动，又规规矩矩的克制自己保持在一定的距离。不去触碰他。

　　而这些，展正希都看不见。唯一在他手中的那一根，早以用自己滑腻、柔软的优势，在舔舐着他刚刚因为愤怒过分用力砸墙而破皮出血的伤口，冰凉带来镇痛的舒服触感，让展正希一下并没有反应过来。而等他终于从对密室的挫败、惊慌、绝望中冷静下来时，他的拳头已经水光淋淋，在被打到过度的灯光中格外刺眼。

　　他终于意识到，比起密室，这个看不见的敌人更是需要解决的难题。而这些，显然已经超出了见一的能力范围之外。在确定排除见一的可能性之后，展正希恢复了你我都无比熟悉的那股子镇定。先不管仍在手上作祟的玩意，无视拳上酥痒的触感，他闭上了双眼，在逐渐恢复节律的呼吸下，你我都看着那条棕色的尾巴从他身后钻出。

　　而那些看不见的东西，为这样的变化更是在空中微微颤抖。

　　因为激动。

　　随着犹如水球被挤破，又像骨头被折断粉碎的声音。从展正希的手中流下一滩水，他张开，一滩淡粉色的液体正顺着指缝落下。你看，那些恶心玩意可不是幻觉。他刚刚抓住那条还沉浸在他肌肤上舔弄，甚至挤开他并拢的指间，镶在其中来回摩擦的玩意。它是如此尽兴又卖力，将那块薄嫩敏感的地方摩的发红肿胀，让它被捏在手中时还无知无觉，直到人类的肌肤挤压上来。

　　展正希有些恶心的将手上的液体甩落，它们沾上了覆盖在手背上的毛发，伸出的利爪尖端也挂着些水珠。他没有再吐出什么脏字脏话，连呼吸也开始放缓，将自己隐藏的悄无声息。就好像埋在草丛间伺机的野兽。从棕色发间探出的一対圆耳，在空中抖动着，似乎要捕捉着什么。

　　可什么也没感受到。

　　周身出奇的安静，像被扔进了真空，任他半兽化之后敏锐程度提高数倍的五感全部舒张打开。直觉告诉他那些东西、危险就在身边，只待一次对方轻微的移动，他就能把它逮住，逮住！撕碎！

　　那头狮子还在与空气对峙着，——

　　落在脸上的痒意是和液体喷溅而上的冰凉几乎一同落下。紧皱的眉头，锐利的眼神，被一层淡粉色的液体沾染上，让这可真是......在看不到的地方，有人喉结滚动了。如同被颜射的场景，色情又淫靡。让我们都无法去责备那条因为看见他额上滚落下的汗珠，没忍住自己去触碰的莽撞小家伙。何况它已经受到了惩罚。

　　胶着的对峙被打破了。

　　在展正希有下一步反应之前，那些安静盘旋在他周身的东西全都出击。距离之近，速度之快，数量之多，即使万兽之王也来不及应对。他被脚边的东西蜷倒在地，而它们并没有再像先前那样任他直直的摔进地毯中，虽然那足够厚实。展正希在半空中时感受到了一股冰凉，却夹着柔软的触感包围上了他，如其说是倒，更像是他被轻柔的接住放在了地上。而在这一整个过程中，他做不到一丝反抗。

　　双手被反缚，徒劳屈伸的锐利爪子上，覆上了一层透明的胶质，这就让他像了刚被剪去指甲的家猫，被剥夺了杀伤力。如果你足够好奇，有胆量在此时向他伸出一条手臂去试探他，你会惊奇的发现，他抓挠上你时，身体上腾起的酥麻痒意，再配上这样一副龇牙咧嘴的表情，天哎！你做好去洗内裤的准备吧。而它们？没有内裤的它们选择了再讲他的双腿固定住，就算狮子再被扒光牙齿，力量可也不能类比家猫。这样刺激的场景，让它们分泌出了更多粘液。

　　放宽心，你不会让他被束缚太久，你渴望，渴望见到他的主动，你会慢慢去与他消磨。直到他的双腿瘫软再也蹬不住力道，不得不自己用双手分开大腿，掰开着臀部，哭着求你再给予更多。

　　这样想着，缠在他脚踝上的小家伙，兴奋着更收紧了自己。人类骨骼发出的声响，逼着那个半兽人漏出痛苦的闷哼，他还在尝试着挣脱出，扭动着。唯一自由的尾巴在向脚跟扫去，本能去驱赶它们，却在半路忽然抽直，迅速朝自己腰间抖去。

　　展正希看不见缠在他腰间的触手有多么的粗壮，但此时它施加下来的力道，令他毫不怀疑自己能瞬间被活生生拧断！因痛颤抖的尾巴搭在自己小腹上试图对抗，想将它挤松哪怕一点点，却只是更向自己证明，他现在就是条被甩上岸的鱼。在这无声、不平等的暴力对峙中，展正希最终败下阵来，声音是借着被痛到抽气的嘴角泄露出来，之后是猝不及防的惊呼，与再次被劫道的闷哼。

　　展正希的嘴被堵住了。而提供给这幸运小家伙机会的，是来自身下的同胞。它沿着展正希的脚踝，缠着裸露在外的柔软腿肚向上攀爬，它会感谢主人只为他留下内裤，这让它能如此直接的感受人类肌肤的曼妙，和他男性的腿毛摩擦带着的酥痒。这些都在激着它越发胀大，直到来到他四角内裤的边缘，钻入的并不容易。男人贴身的布料与紧绷的大腿肌肉，此时再仅仅依靠它去分泌粘液，很难在不损伤他的身体或是内裤被撕毁中，再往前推进一步。

　　它可不要做选择题。

　　调整着自己，在来到腿根内侧的转角时，它化成了一滩液体，紧贴着少见阳光的柔嫩肌肤，滑进了他的会阴间。惊的展正希头皮一阵发麻，腿部的肌肉更是绞紧。但这还不至于让他失态的叫出。它可还得再努力一点。

　　那无形的东西，将展正希的阴茎连同被压在下方的睾丸一起卷入，从我们这视角望去，这个男人黑色紧致的内裤中，诡异的肿胀起一个大包，而仔细一看，不难观察到布料之下如水波纹滚动的痕迹，那就像有什么东西在其中蠕动。这样的观感刺激可真是惊悚又情色。而切换到展正希的视角中，有的只剩前方的那个形容词。

　　他惊悚的感受到，身为男性最敏感的地方，被怎样滑腻而又冰凉的东西包裹住了，陌生的触感，让那可怜的阴茎甚至在惊吓中瑟缩着小上了一号。这让它可有点儿内疚了。悄悄把自己附上了点温度，也不再是液体轻柔却缥缈的状态，而是带上了它自认为最温和的韧度，在那根被吓惨的阴茎上滚动按压着，虽然有些挤，可它还是奋力的将他前端的软肉引诱而出，随后完整的裹进自己的柔软里，如同人类嘴唇的触感，你可以理解为这是它的轻吻，它在安抚他。

　　人类总是会沉溺在柔软、美好的事物中，失去警惕，放逐本能。就像这个男人在对待另一个男人时，有多少次他拿着该要狠心去折断的决心，就这样被男人的蠢笑，无辜的眼神，受伤的神情，和深情、隐忍、单薄、小心翼翼，给和了一大把稀泥。你就像提着剑来到了仇人家门口要去复仇，却看见了门庭里春意黯然，阖家欢乐。而这一愣，就错过了最佳时机。

　　我有多么想问，你究竟知不知道，那天夜里，你回应他的那句“我知道了”，意味着什么吗？

　　展正希的呻吟含糊着从口齿间泄出，他勃起了。而等他的警觉终于从层层的糖衣炮弹中刺出时，已经是面临灭顶之灾，强烈的情欲惊震着尾骨都发麻，而束缚全身的压迫也在这时凸显出来，他更难耐的扭动着，也许是面临快感时对失去自我控制的本能躲避，也可能是放逐本能在追寻更大的摩擦刺激以催促高潮的来临。而无论此时展正希的想法如何，都不在它们的考虑范围之内，它们可早有了一整套计划。

　　在感受到展正希被内裤压迫的两颗小球在轻微收缩后，它们就放下了对茎身的刺激，只留下一小块仍包在龟头上卖力的挤压、滑动、吸允着，而其余的就滑落在底裆处，顶着会阴轻轻浪动着。这样的刺激太过于细腻与绵长了，震着展正希不自主的向后弓起了身，露出漂亮的脖颈，头半仰的抵在地上，镶着半圆耳朵的头发一塌乱糟。忘说了，半兽化后的他，头发会较平日里的短刺更长一些。

　　而说到毛发，不着急，你想看到的，也是我现在正想着的，而有人比我们更迫不及待。

　　两根看不见的触手搭上了内裤边缘，先是轻轻的拉开松紧带，那里面的高热潮湿你甚至都能看见从中腾起的水雾！有更多的触手盘旋在了他的小腹上，跃跃欲试着。如你我般期待。它们开始向下拉了。也许速度并不慢，但看在眼中，就像电影里，不，就算是生活中，遇到重要的事件，带着仪式感的重量时，我咽下了一口唾液，这如同被拉长了一个世纪的慢镜头，让他那毛茸茸，比发色更浅，在强烈白光下泛着金色的耻毛露出时，上帝保佑，你我都别因失血过多就此倒地。

　　那里因为粘液，并不蓬松了。与你我第一次不一样，有人已经见过他这里许多次了。尽管那时候，他们还不够大，初中时的男孩刚刚开始因特殊激素而发育，小腹下的隐秘之地的毛发还十分稀疏，但这逃不过他的眼睛——

　　‘啊！希希你这里是金色的唉！好可爱！！’

　　那一天，男孩的左脸颊因为一个拳印而火烧火燎。

　　而在许多年以后的重逢，少不了一同出入工作场所，少不了一起进厕所，少不了——侧头的浅发男人咽下一口唾沫，也许是被眼前的美景给震住，也可能是年少时的吃痛记忆还残留，这一回，他没再发出任何赞叹，甚至连呼吸声都戛然而止。但结果还是没少那一拳。

　　拳头主人的理由十分简单，碍眼。

　　现在好了，你能肆无忌惮的去欣赏他跨前的这一片春光。曲卷的金毛凌乱又黏糊的贴服在肌肤上，一部分安静着随男人小腹而起伏，失去蓬松让它再无遮羞性，就像被打败的猛兽，施虐欲让人牙根都泛起了酥痒。吞下吧吞下吧，还不是时候！触手仍带着内裤下移，在拉到还不到一半时，有个更惹人怜爱的小东西蹦跳了出来！

　　嗨，现在再叫它小家伙可就是对男人的羞辱了。

　　这根漂亮、泛着水光的嫩色阴茎，就如同他的主人一样十分健康，尺寸超越人均水平。你我都对他的嫩色毫不怀疑，虽然他从小到大真的是宅到爆，瞧瞧他满屋子的漫画书与各式手柄、游戏机，但这些都仅限于中二（喂注意用词！）年轻，我的意思是年轻的热血与活力。没有往奇怪而咸湿的宅男上发展。或许是对游戏、漫画的兴趣太过浓烈，以至于让他手淫的次数也低于平均水平。

　　我说到这，有人就露出了自傲的神色，是呀，占据着发小的天时地利人和，在谁都有的青春萌动期间，夺去他的第一次（手淫），任谁都可炫耀一辈子。

　　话说太远了，再说，它们就该挺起身子狠狠的抽向我了。把它们晾下太久。

　　这时候，展正希其实还没有叫出，咬着牙咯吱作响，只有换气时偶尔从齿牙间泄出的闷哼。这无论对你我，还是对...它们，当然都不够。在他的阴茎完全弹跳出来时，因为它的透明，我们看到的就只有一根完全勃起，头部因为过度摩擦爱抚而红肿的水润阴茎，它们有点儿坏，只放出了茎部，而让内裤的松紧带卡在了睾丸上，略微的紧缚感，让在情欲中挣扎的展正希恍惚地眨了眨眼。

　　心脏猛然一紧，这可就有点...太犯规可爱了。

　　瞧瞧永远一副镇定、无论什么情况都能应对的狮子，在你面前失神，就像被蛊惑着露出自己最柔软的腹部，这总会激起人/兽、一切有欲望的生灵去干一些过分的事。

　　它们把他支立了起来，这并不困难。我刚不是说了吗，盘在他腹部上的那条是如此的粗壮有力。啊，又是透明的好处。因为看不见，所以他只要一低头，就能毫无遮挡的看见自己泛红颤抖的勃起，红肿的龟头被啄成如此饱满的伞状。真是害羞又坚强的男孩。

　　他一边感受着敏感处被玩命的吸允，一边瞪大眼睛看着自己的龟头在空中被诡异的挤到变形的现状。双重刺激让他的脸红的滴血，又在阴囊的收缩中，胯部自然的向前顶弄着，尾巴又上来了，像是终于忍受不住，颤巍巍打在自己的顶端，想赶走什么。

　　这当然是不可能。于是拥有毛坠的狮子尾巴，一下抽打在自己的阴茎上，撞着展正希眼冒金星，耳朵都瑟缩的要塌下。濒临射精却无法发泄的阴茎在此中稍稍焉萎了几分。也算得到救赎了？展正希急促抽气着。

　　而它像是被他的反应，被这种新玩法给吸引住，钳住狮子退缩的尾巴，一些更细长的触手像蔓藤一样缠绕上去，剥夺了展正希最后的自由权，托着半勃的阴茎，带着尾巴一下又一下的抽打上去，而本来该因痛彻底萎下去的地方，你我都睁大了眼睛，看着它又以肉眼可见的速度，越发兴奋，发红，更胀大一分。展正希不耐的低吼出一声。

他喜欢这样！

　　在意识到这个后，带动尾巴抽打的频率更高了。而吸在顶端的小家伙也受到启发，针对龟头的挤压开始失去了先前的一些柔情，向里收缩时力度更大了一些，甚至带着搓揉摩擦，站在我们这角度上，你能看到本因压迫而稍有些变形的软肉，更是被揉的没有了样子。而中间的那条缝隙，不知道是因为它的用力而搓开，还是因为他的过度兴奋，你甚至隐约看见了藏在其中翕张的小口，一些情动的腺液开始流出。

　　它分化出具有人类舌头触感、厚度，却比舌面更加粗粝的触手，舔了上去。又像是吃不够，反复针对着马眼舐弄，将这个小孔舔的更开，流出更多的汁液。混着触手自带的粘液，让这个过程只有更加的淫靡、湿漉。也不知是无意还是有心，属于模拟舌尖的那一部分，总会滑进裂缝之中，有一些，触碰到了小孔内部的嫩壁。而布满神经的脆弱尿道，因为这样的刺激反馈，而让展正希更是直接弯下了腰。得亏缠在他腰间的它如此强壮，不然我们就能看见他摔在地上以狗啃屎的状态，颤抖而又哭泣的达到高潮。

　　我们都不会这样，我们不会让他落得如此羞愧，被碾碎尊严，破碎不堪。我们不会。

　　它也很贴心的没有强行让他保持站立，而是顺着他一部分的力道，让他弯下了腰，如同正在痛经的女孩，可他没办法抱住自己。它替他揉上了因刺激而紧张到发疼发酸的小腹，轻轻搓揉着。

　　他额上的一滴汗液再也挂不住的落下，在空中就被什么东西卷走，而消失不见。再从这个视角向上看去，看见他褐色的眸子不停颤动，嘴里嘟囔抖动着说出什么。

　　我去听听。

　　“拿...拿开..!"

　　瞧，多礼貌。可还不够礼貌。我们的男孩，在面对需要陌生人帮忙时，肯定会用上‘请’字。当然，这个问题其实不在礼貌之上，谁会在这种时候放弃这么有趣又可爱的反应！

　　你也不想让他自己错过这种有趣。褪下一直卡在他根部的内裤。阴茎失去束缚后，猛的更往上扬了扬，带动起了一直吃在下方，粘着会阴处，盘旋在根部的分支。诚然，一根内裤的松紧带不会成为展正希射精的阻碍，真正阻碍他的还是它。在脱离了内裤那狭小的空间后，它开始张牙舞爪起来，沿着根部向前盘旋了一些，带动着柱身，笔直的贴服在他的小腹上。让他只要一低头，就能看见自己红肿的龟头，被撑着微张的马眼。他现在就能看着见。

　　展正希瞪大着眼睛，脏话要骂出来了。狗屎混蛋变态孬种操他妈！

　　但可惜，以脏话发泄愤怒或者缓和恐惧，只是一部分惯于用脏话的人类习惯，而这并不属于他。展正希的脏话本能只是针对特定的某一个人。所以，在这种极端的震惊与恐怖，还夹杂这打着脑袋发蒙的刺激之下，你我都得很遗憾，我们在这此，都无缘这性感的叫骂。

　　那就欣赏他的表情吧。

　　不可置信、反感恶心，又带着点儿惧怕，把展正希砸的，连惯性紧皱的眉头，都在震撼中被完全抚平。它没忍住抚上他的脸颊，想安抚他，别怕。而只是一会，等他反应过来后，就迅速的偏头，仍下它的好意。看着他健康小麦色的肌肤，在惊吓中白了一度，又被情欲催红两度，谁都没办法在这时候生他的气。它再度抚上他，这次的力度让他没法甩开，带着一点儿强制性，让他低下头看着自己的‘小兄弟’。

　　贯穿就是在展正希的眼中完成的。

　　本来只是浅浅抵在马眼处的‘舌尖’，开始增殖分化，一部分用作增加自己的宽度，比棉棒再稍微粗一点儿的程度。更多的开始从中生长，沿着翕张的小孔渗入进去。它一直不停的分泌出滑腻的粘液，而再加上早就布满管道的腺液，让这充满润滑的过程比想象中的要顺利许多，也得益于此，过多液体的参加，让触手一边向里塞的更深，一边将盛不住的汁液挤到被撑到不敢收缩的小孔边缘，这并不容易，它们是如此的紧密贴合。直到许久，才汇聚成了水珠，从顶端滴落，又在空中被无声无息的卷走。

　　室内唯一的声源，只来自展正希下面的那张口。与上面死咬唇齿不同的是，下面这被贯穿翕张的小嘴，更加诚实。咕啾咕啾的水声在这密室里毫无阻碍的传响。那对敏锐不停颤动的半圆耳朵不知道是不是因此。

　　在展正希的眼中，他根本没办法看见堵住他的东西。他的尿孔就像被空气给撑出一个诡异的圆口，就像坏掉的水龙头一样，不停的有液体从中流出，蓄在顶端，直到沿着肉嘟的头部，滑落下去。他瞪大着眼睛，比起视觉上的惊悚，内部感官上带来的更加猛烈具体。

　　半兽化后的高度敏感，是如此清晰的接收到尿道神经给予的反馈，火烧火燎的摩擦感，和被撑到窒息的胀满，这本都不该由脆弱的尿道去承受的。可不知是滑腻和微凉镇压下了痛感，还是这布满全身让他连脚趾都绷紧的清晰又强烈的快意本身就源自痛感，展正希没办法去思考明辨，他烧到罢工的脑袋，连眼睛都不知道眨下，只有不长的睫毛在颤动不停。无论是从心里还是生理上，对他来说，都实在太过了。

　　又有水珠从空中落下，这次再卷走它的触手，尝到了不一样的味道。

　　它攀爬着，来到他的眼角，圆润的头部磨蹭着泛着殷红的眼尾，轻柔摩擦着，想看是不是还能再尝到一次。可这小气的男人，却闭上了泛着水光的眼睛。将好吃的体液全都藏给自己。

　　这让它有点儿不开心了。来到他下方正在出水的小孔，这里已经有它的一个同胞插入了，它趴在他已经熟到红肿的龟头上，故意用力的搓弄着，让展正希的腰塌的更软。

　　这可还不够！

　　它沿着被从中间撑开的缝隙，横镶在其中，它才不会温柔！它停止分泌粘液，幻出粗粝的颗粒，开始在肉缝中抵着肉壁来回滑动着，将蓄在上面还没留下的体液给吸蹭的干净，让他连一丝润滑都没有。就这样在干涩与疼痛中承认着残忍摩擦。越是这样，小孔就越会分泌出更多的汁液。它得逞般愉悦着吸食。但显然不会满足于此。每一次滑到中间小孔位置的部分，都要特意的将颗粒狠狠塞进其中，将被撑开的尿孔再刺着大一分，而出来时总会挤带着一些敏感的嫩肉翻出，让下一个颗粒，这样直接的碾上，再强力的塞带进去。它满意的感受到他全身不停的颤抖，可没有丝毫停下，或减缓的意思。甚至更加过分的一边折磨着脆弱尿口，一边顶着插在其中的另一根，让它也因受到的刺激而在内部轻微的震动了起来，滑进更深处。展正希的小腹一阵痉挛。

　　迎着前方奔涌而出的液体，它强硬的向前，一桶到底，将白浊的液体给堵了回去。而一些漏网之鱼，就送给它外面那根卖力又可怜饥渴的小兄弟吧。到达这里，就算是终点了？它看着前方那条微张的卡口，若有所思，然后轻轻上前去触碰了下。

　　！！！

　　膀胱口被触碰的诡异刺激，让展正希全身的毛发都炸裂了起来，这让还处在精液逆流痛苦中浑身紧绷的他，就像那根弦，终于等到了让他可以永久放松的最后一道力，他崩断了。与前一次不停，着紧接而来的高潮，如海啸巨浪扑打过来，让他濒临窒息。双膝再也撑不住彻底的瘫软了下来。而它这次没再给他支撑，只是在他瘫倒在地之前，蓄在了地毯之上，为它加做了一层柔软的护垫，在他倒下来后，带着温度将他团团包住。替他缓解着从头至尾，连脚趾都曲卷着的痉挛。

　　我也想摸上他此时不停颤抖的紧致腹肌。

　　展正希肯定是叫了出来。不然等他缓过神来后，插在嘴里的这团恶心东西，是如何进来的？

　　它们很开心看到他恢复清醒，像是迎接般，在重新站好位后的身体上安抚着。包括口腔里的那一团。他有接过吻吗？我忽然好奇起来，脑里跑过你们初中时意外的嘴唇碰撞，想到那张成年后两根舌头在空中交缠的剪影。对于这个，我很怀疑它的真实性，更像是某人梦中的场景。

　　嗨，那此时此刻不就正在梦中？

　　我很喜爱他的舌头，从剪影上看，那既小巧又可爱，它跟我一样对其有兴趣。伴随着口腔里一阵混乱又淫靡的搅动声，它钳着它探了出来。而在我们眼中，这就像他主动的因为过分情动而伸出求欢的舌尖，有一根先你一步忍不住触碰上了。触电般的酥麻缓缓的在他尾骨上绽开，为无精高潮过于绵长的余韵再填一笔。

　　展正希歪在腹侧，半瘫软的阴茎因此抖动了一下。尿孔依然被撑开着，而一些想流出的体液仍寻不到出口。

　　困兽。

　　你是如何想到这个词的？现在拿来形容此时的展正希的确再适合不过。

　　你无法去否认自己此刻看见它如此破烂而瘙痒的心。这是恶魔的本能。可残余在体内属于人类的那一部分，就像现在这些伸出来的触须所遵循的基础口令一样，对他又是这样尽可能的温柔包裹。不得不说，你将这头野兽豢养着太好了，让他既没有失去基本的兽性，又被打磨着对危险的反应钝化到这种地步。

　　还是该说你隐藏的太好？

　　你对这些疑问置之不理，你摸上了他的尾巴，喃喃自语。

　　‘你从未主动的对我露出这些。’

　　只有在一次你被发情热搞的实在是昏了头脑，咬着他下了十分力道时，难耐的疼痛让这条有力的尾巴给泄露了出来，狠狠抽上了你一道。也好在展正希有这些，阻挡住了尝到血肉红了眼的恶魔。情欲化成了简单又激烈的暴力有效的泄出。不然天知道，后果会是怎样。

　　只是副作用就是，每次只要一想到他的这幅场景，就不管是白天黑夜，发情不发情，你都得硬的鸡儿疼。

　　一声轻微的呜咽漏出，它不属于展正希，展正希熟悉它。

　　抖动的双眼在睁开时还带着水雾的迷茫，本能的呼出记忆里属于这声音的名字。

　　“见...见一？”

　　而再一眨眼时，紧皱的眉头挤退了水雾，一种从背脊爬上的凉意将他从裹在周身还不停轻抚的柔软中剥离开来。即使那就像一阵风，可，可展正希知道那真实存在着！他环顾四周，那些东西限制了他的移动。他开始重新挣扎起来。这并不容易，从一堆无力的棉花，又像过于弹性的气床，它总有办法吃下你的力道，让你撑起来，又跌倒，裸露在外的肌肤因为摩擦而又湿又红，这让本该平息的一些东西，又在空中蠢蠢欲动了起来。

　　你决定褪下覆在他利爪上的那一层胶体，尽管你已经想到来接下来不可避免的疼痛。

　　利爪刺破了空中的它们。然后我们得以欣赏到了一副，上身穿着发皱的短T，光溜着屁股袒露着前后两条‘尾巴’，后面的那条是如此修长而有力，而前面，那半勃的阴茎，会随着每一次它主人毫不顾忌的踢蹬而从中甩出汁液......这打斗场景实在过于刺激了。让你没忍住将更多的触须伸向它，夹带着风声，为他听声辨位提供着帮助。一些他来不及避开或斩断的，就如中了头奖，又如知道死期而带着末日狂欢的肥胆，忘却了原则与口令，狠狠的抽打上了他的脊背、臀部、后颈、胸部、小腹、腿肚......而更多的，都被撕成了淡粉色的液体，流了一地，浅浅的盖过他的脚掌。

　　“给我滚开！”

　　他粗暴的吼了出来，属于食肉动物的獠牙也从中露出。你因此颤抖，比起恶魔，那才是真正的危险又迷人的牙齿。而等一切平息下来时，他喘着粗气，仍在呼喊你。

　　你别哭了。看着他现在还如此紧张、关心着你，我也与你一样高兴啊。

　　尽管我们曾频频转跳在你们成年重逢后，与初中腴美多汁的记忆中，却始终无法构建联系起来。找不到当你满脸伤痕的再次站在他家门口时，他死死捏着门把，要把你隔绝的原因。

　　他开始紧张，紧张你每一次越矩的表现，甚至会本能的报以我们看来过激的反应。他开始疏离，尽管他从前就对你没多少热情，但那只是性格使然的闷骚外在，我们都知道，在年少的那些阶段中，你无疑是他最在意、放在心中的人。那现在呢？想想在你睫毛进眼里时，流着泪求他帮忙吹吹时，他嫌弃的避开，毫不犹豫直上的那一拳，那可实在是——

　　这个简单直接的男孩长大仍是直接简单的男人。可我们看不透他，是怪我们这些复杂成人花花肠子太多了？

　　你擦干净人中处的鼻血，对我们摆摆手。再往前翻，翻过你第一次在他家留宿的夜晚，翻过你拉着他熟睡中垂下的手，这是你第一次情不自禁的对他流露出在心中蓄积太久、太多、太厚的情感，显然区别于兄弟之情。本能告诉稚嫩的你这是禁忌，该要一辈子小心翼翼藏在心中。而情感却不是记忆，记忆可以深埋心中，任由时间加盖上一层一层的泥土。而情感，只会借着时间做养分，去发芽、长大、茁壮，越是深埋，就越有劲头往外生长。

　　你猜，那一夜，他并没有熟睡。

　　这是在许多年以后，你再往前回味时，忽然得出的猜想。你开始沿着这个线索往下摸索，想到第二天一起返校时，他对你捏上屁股的手竟然奇迹般的没有出拳以对，那时你还是个大大咧咧，比他更粗线的男孩，心里乐开的花，隐隐约约腾上一股甜蜜。从这开始，他对你动手的频率开始减少，更多的是紧皱的眉，不符合年龄的深沉的眼。啊，说到他的这双眼睛，里面可真是藏有了太多宝贝。外人常会觉得，在你们之间，看起来拥有更柔软发质的你才是更内心细腻、温和的那一方，可我们都知道，他的敏感程度，远超于其它男孩。

　　不单是身体上。

　　我又想起了那个雨夜。被泪水雨水糊满脸的你，是否有看清那天晚上他脸上的紧张、惊慌，与你一样的无措？可就是这样，在最后，他给你的拥抱这样结实又温暖。

　　在初中时光剩余不多的日子里，他是不是也如你一样，患得患失？你哭，你害怕他因为你的喜欢而被吓跑，事实证明他并没有。而他就是在怕，怕因为自己的反应而伤害到你。在那个雨夜之后，他真的做到了把那个吻，把那个哭着鼻涕横流，满眼脆弱、伤口，情绪奔溃的你，当做一切都没发生。照样的陪你玩，陪你聊天。你因此而庆幸，他没有推开。你被这种巨大的劫后余生？的幸福给盖过，而在剧情外的我们，却能清楚的看见他的转变。不仅仅是不再对你粗暴动手的物理上，包含心理。甚至比之前更处处保护着你，在意着你。我直白的说一句，这时候的他，失去了以前那种跟你相处的自然感。

　　我记忆也跟着你一样变得混乱。我想不起来绑架发生在哪一天。这也应该放进考虑内。而再一想，头部受创，发小告白，发小被绑架...这些重大事情都密集着在一段时间中爆发，对初中生来说，他究竟有消化理解进多少？是不是就连那一夜的‘我知道了’，也变得可以解释起来？

　　我曾常夸他，能分得清事情的轻重缓急，拎得清。在面对明显处于危险之中，势单力薄的你，在他自己还没完全弄明白之前，他唯一会做的就是不让自己成为推向你的那一刀。

　　那一句，‘我知道了’，成了你当时的救赎。那坚定的眼神，他有力的手臂，他温暖的温度，是不是就是你当时所有安全感的来源？

　　想到这，我的眼泪忽然就想和你一起流淌而下。试想，如果，如果那时候没有发生那么复杂的情况，没有什么父亲，没有什么绑架，或者只要那天雨下的没那么大！或者再之后的夜晚你没有喝下那杯烧酒，你没有那么狼狈的话，是不是再之后的夜晚——

　　我把那些不着边际的假设给吃下了。没有万一，没有如果。

　　我们该在此举杯，缘，妙不可言。  
　　  
　　成人该为自己的所有作为担起责任。

　　而想说出的话，噎在嘴边却无论怎样也吞不进。就还是让我借你的这杯酒，再倾吐而出吧。

　　我本想说，那句温柔的我知道了，成了把你拉进今后无尽深渊，再也走不出的凶器。也成了注定展正希也没法从这件事中再安全退出的引子。可，我们总忽略了见一对展正希的重要性。从幼稚园就起的羁绊啊，从幼稚园起就许下一句‘我会保护你’的羁绊啊！这怎么可能会在之后开出什么双向平等健康的友情种子！

　　他给他自己的责任，让他没办法做到对你不管不顾。绝不可能！

　　那一句话，只是成了将你牢牢捆住的绳索，阻碍着你此时不掉落。而将来，再以后？如果换做是我，在遇到暗恋如此久的人，得到一个这样暧昧不清的回答，就等同于默认，把她搂入怀中一起向下坠落。

　　我才不会去猜他对你的爱有几分。又或者去分析，这种爱是属于什么性质。说白了，我们都是旁观者。包含你自己在内。我们都不该这样去猜测展正希。现代文明已经教我们学会不对人的外表评头论足，尊重每个人的独特性，这该也是包含了尊重一个人对另一个人的情感。何况爱是如此私人化的内在成分。挚友也好，亲人也好，恋人也好，人与人是不是就不该如此粗暴的划分开来？

　　你为我斟酒一杯。混下更多我此时文字不可及的情绪，吞入肚中。

　　如此一来，你的消失其实也不见得多糟了。避开青春期因激素而混乱的大脑，有多少美好的初恋就是断送在这上面。等你再回来时，我们的确没有再从他的脸上看见那种如处在迷雾当中，紧锁眉头的表情。那些嫌恶、不耐烦、冷漠，对你越规行为的震惊，暴怒，暴力相向，拳脚相加......嘿，他们在笑你是个受虐狂。可哪有猫奴没点儿这种倾向？他的口是心非，外冷内热，他就是一只大猫，在看透了他、熟知了他的习性后，就知道他是这样的简单纯粹，直接坦诚，说一句别嫌恶心的话，普通的他没有伟大，却纯洁勇敢率直的如此真实。这些通通都是他的可爱与撩人之处。是吸引你我的珍贵。

　　你有为你回来之后，再见到他对待你的态度，如回到最初、你们最初的相处模式之中，而开心吗？心动不已，情难自己，眼泪夺眶？太多的情绪杂糅在一起，转化成心情，你朝他的那一笑如此发自肺腑，真心实意。

　　他不再为弱小的你担惊受怕，不再在本能反应下又要处处为你多虑一步。而那些在你回来第一天就毫无顾忌，这样理所当然的将家门钥匙留给你，即使表情再嫌弃也跟你一起去打工，陪你第一次去看电影，沉迷游戏时还能分出神留意在浴室中的你......那头领地意识过强的狮子默许你留在他的身边，这就是他最简单直了的告白了。天啊，你快去拥抱他吧，快去！  
　　  
　　我与那只恶魔干下最后一杯。将自己糟蹋狼狈的脸庞擦干净。到这里，你已经不止一次怀疑这篇前后分裂如此严重的故事，是不是拿着两个剧本蹩脚的拼凑而来？我答不上。它就是这样自然而然的发生了。但梦、对，你就当这是那个可怜恶魔醉酒之后的梦吧，前半部分是他再也兜不住的欲望映射，后面就是他不安全感的心魔，如同你我在暗恋之中追捕着蛛丝马迹，而他在这途中走的、陷的比我们深情更多，早就病入膏肓。  
　　  
　　而好在，你看，你看，在听到见一没忍住泄出的呻吟时，展正希是如此本能化的提枪而战。比他自己深陷危险之中时反应更加猛烈。甚至有点儿失去了理智。我再流泪，此时也该是沾上了点甜蜜。就请原谅我吧，早从鼻尖开始泛起酸时，我就抛弃了言语逻辑，舍弃了为数不多的矜持，放纵进这扯不清的一滩深情的陈酒之中，我会继续和恶魔一同去流泪，而他现在就可以走出这个梦境，走进他们自己的故事中去。

　　那只恶魔睁开了眼。朦胧的月光漫射进来，从深度的梦境中醒来的感觉犹如宿醉，也像刚从过山车上下来。他撑着床沿——这半宿他都蜷睡在展正希的床边，又是在床下。就跟那个有凉风的夏夜留宿一样——看着床上的好友。伸手触摸上被月光覆盖的脊背，上面还潮湿着布着少量汗液。你将他翻过平躺，贴了上去，扫去他湿漉的头发，手摩擦在他紧皱的眉头之上，满眼的心疼与怜爱。你低下头这样的细腻的轻吻着他。  
　　  
　　恶魔的梦境，即使是对于强壮的半兽来说，也过于难以承受。何况还是发情中。你的手将他卷在腹上的毛毯剥离，那些潮腻的味道就这样再无遮挡的倾出，袭上恶魔时，让他快恢复浅色的眸子又骤然一缩，露出些猩红。但这无关紧要。他朝下摸索着，手褪下展正希湿到如同失禁过的内裤...嘘，他确实在梦中被那些欲望的爪牙给逼到尿出了。那些不停在他尿道中贯穿抽插的触手，让即使噩梦终止，留给半兽的刺激也在他自己深沉的意识中残余着，让这根可怜的半勃阴茎还在抽搐。见一有些愧疚的将它合进了手中，自上而下的给予温和的安抚，另一手是同样温柔着在耳根处摩挲，将吻落在他鼻尖，脸颊、嘴角，耳边，恶魔低语，他在呼唤着：  
　　  
　　“希希、希希...展正希......"  
　　  
　　直到展正希沙哑低沉的呻吟泄出，见一适时的吻上了他。将这撩人的甜蜜如数吃进腹中，将他动情的汁液全拽进掌中，向下搓揉涂抹开。然后曲分开展正希高潮之后更无力的双腿，跪坐进去。在月光下，这隐秘的从未对外开放过的地方泛着诱人的水光，你抓过一旁的靠枕，轻轻垫在他的腰下，让藏在更下面的东西，如那个紧闭的小洞，如那条鲜少见人的害羞尾巴,都袒露在你的面前。恶魔不急，他认真的将残余在自己指根处的精液都舔舐干净后，才俯下身。先亲亲这精疲力竭的可爱阴茎，嘬去沾在头部的粘液，再将它轻松的整根含进。一声含糊的喘息传进你的耳内。可怜的东西，就算身处天堂之中也无法在短时间内再勃起了。见一体贴的没有对它做过度的刺激，只是为他舔尽了粘在上面的混杂体液。而在这过程里，埋进杂乱的金色耻毛的鼻尖，尽数吸进这淫靡的腥味。这种从嗅觉到味觉，都被展正希覆盖住的体验，让见一手臂，心尖都在发麻。他是这样渴望着完全拥有他，全面侵占他，把他整个吞入腹中，将他融进自己的血肉里，用咒文刻在骨上让他不能逃离分毫！  
　　  
　　空气中暗涌着东西更加躁动。在碾压上展正希时，让他发出难耐的一声，脚掌不自主的踩在了身下人的肩膀上，本能后缩，想剥离，想逃脱。  
　　  
　　展正希的体温总比他更高，在落在肩上时，见一眼里颤动的东西被及时稳住了。你似听见了一声轻叹。  
　　  
　　呼。  
　　  
　　对不起。  
　　  
　　就像前面所说的情感，欲望也大概能同理，隐藏和退却，从不是解决的办法。它总有天会在被你打压中，奋起反噬。既然总有要爆发的一天，那就选在今天吧。  
　　  
　　见一不再压制。那些蜷拘在空中的触手——是啊，梦可以胡编乱造，却从不会凭空而来。——在得到许可后，瞬间，它们全向展正希袭来。见一似乎嘴角泛起了个自嘲的弧度，现在他可真像个怪物了。还好，谢天谢地，他的宝贝看不见这些。  
　　  
　　然后轻轻拍打了一下因过分激动而将展正希胳膊锢出白印的家伙。  
　　  
　　“嗨，可得给我温柔些。”  
　　  
　　虽然这样责备，但从他对它下手的力道来看，简直毫无说服力。归根结底，这些都属于见一身体的一部分，是他的器官。它们所做的都是他内心深处的渴望，而高敏触手带来的神经反馈，比普通的肌肤相贴强上了好几倍，长久的饥渴得以实质性的满足，让见一几乎可以就这样翻着白眼爽上一发。可男人还是得要面子的，在几个深呼吸后，强压下内心的狂暴，他再次低头，继续先前被打断的行为。  
　　  
　　该死的，只有天知道他想对他做这事有多久了！  
　　  
　　托起展正希那堪称顶级的圆润屁股，先将他被沾满粘液，被涂着精液的会阴给舔的干净，感受舌下肌肤的颤抖。然后一直按在某处的拇指，像拆一件礼物般，他目不转睛，这样缓慢而小心翼翼的将那条缝隙向两边分开，露出有别于他身上其它肌肤的颜色，粉嫩，就像害羞的花朵一样，因为外力的分开而被微微扯成一条缝，又因为过于紧张，他的拇指掐的有些深了，臀肉就这样从其余的指缝间挤了出来。香艳的视觉刺激，抓满手的实质满足，见一吞下口中分泌过多的液体，舌头颤巍巍的伸出舔了上去。掌间的臀肉明显的为此一紧绷！沉睡中的人蹬起了双腿。被你早就伺机在旁的小伙伴们给卷住了腿根控制住，更是绑成了M字型，将后穴进一步的朝你展开。而与梦中如出一辙，你依然放过他可爱的尾巴，任由它拍打在你的肩背上，留下一条条的殷红。毕竟这真的，真的，太难得了！你为此越发兴奋，反复的舔弄在他紧闭的穴口上，耐心的感受着穴肉在你的舌上逐渐软化，然后趁着他的放松，探着舌尖给刺进去！这又引起他新一轮的瑟缩，睡梦中的呼吸变得急促。  
　　  
　　对于尚未有过任何经验的处子穴来说，舌交显然不会是最快捷的开垦方法。它是这样的紧致与抗拒。而你在此展现出的耐心，放进这长达十几年的岁月中，确实不值得一提。那张紧闭的小口就是在你这样近乎偏执下被硬生生的舔到完全松软下来，甚至淫靡的流出液体。当然，目前这大部分都是你恶意灌进的唾液。一方面是为了满足自己内心中的视觉刺激，而另一方面......当然是为了他好。你我都知道恶魔津液的妙用。见一的拇指仍在旁边轻轻掰开着他，稍稍拉开点距离，欣赏潮红颤抖的屁股中，已经对外开放的殷红褶皱，是如何的一收一缩，发出处子害羞的邀请函。  
　　  
　　见一感觉冲进大脑的血液又热上几度。可恶魔还没丢下理智，现在还不是时候。松开束缚在展正希腿上的触手，只留下缠在大腿根部上的，维持着双腿大张的姿势。再次贴身而上，贴上他起伏、充满活力的胸膛。在感受到‘主人’来临时，缠在展正希胸口的小触手们，就很自觉的退让了开，留下硬得如同石子般的乳头，在近乎苛责的玩弄下，它们肿大的如同女性的饱满，让人忍不住动用指尖掐捏进去，这让沉睡中的人直接仰着后颈，夸张地呻吟而出。  
　　  
　　这是他第一次见到展正希如此强烈的反应。像是得到了鼓舞，那些蜷在他周身更尖细的小触手们爬了上去，卷在了他的乳根处，紧紧束起来，逼的那肿胀的肉粒更是充血的涨红，见一没忍住自己揉捏上一边，带着点粗鲁的力道，惹的展正希频频抽气，一边本能的向后想躲去，可受到冷落的另一边又是这样诚实的向上挺胸的想得到抚摸。见一当然不会让他的大宝贝失落。只是上来的不是人类的手指，而是一条如绣针般尖细的触手。它先是点在乳头顶端磨蹭着，带给极度敏感的地方一阵瘙痒，挑出更多渴望，而吃在下方乳根处的就更是圈着收紧，直到随着压力的增加，那紧闭的乳孔被生生挤开。然后，瞅准时机，一直磨在乳面的那根，竖起了它如针的尖端，直直刺进了那个小孔中。带着疼痛、酥痒，和更多强烈的快感，席卷上了睡梦中的人，见一是近乎于变态痴迷的看着他如缺氧的鱼儿张开了一直矜持的口齿，看着他是如何被快感刺激着牙齿打颤，呜咽而出。  
　　  
　　他开始如他所愿，只要是能流淌出水的地方，都开始鲜活起来。从微张的嘴角，从瘫软在腹上的阴茎中，从他不停收缩的后穴里，从他紧闭着眼尾中......  
　　  
　　恶魔替他一一拭去，当然这些汁液一时半会都停不下来。微凉的手掌盖在半兽的小腹上，安抚着不停收缩抽搐的肌肉，那些柔软的触手们也都在展正希不同的地方给予安慰，耐心地等着他挺过这一次潮热。见一看向窗外，此时正是黎明前的至暗时刻，月光都褪去了。  
　　  
　　是时候把人叫醒了。  
　　  
　　抽出搅动在人口中的软肢，见一倾身含住被微微带出的软舌。深度睡梦中的他，是如此的温顺与乖巧，你曾不止一两次..可以说，几乎是每一次，只要有机会和他睡在一起时，你的睡眠时间就会变得十分短暂。出于自愿性的那种。你总要等到人熟睡后，再偷偷爬起，放纵自己沉浸在这头狮子毫无戒备、完全放松的气氛中。贪婪的吸允着他对你的信任，从中就得到了巨大的安全感与满足。让你每一次的睡眠质量，从未有过的好。所以你又得益于此，总能先他一步醒来。完整的食用下他从迷糊中逐渐清醒的过程，让一直流淌在你体内的某种病态的占有欲，得到安抚。  
　　  
　　对了，他的起床气十分大。选择在这个时间去刺激他，对你来说也是个十分刺激的过程。无论是肉体还是心理上。  
　　  
　　你捧着他的脸，细碎着吻落在你喜爱、珍视的所有宝贝上，额头、眉毛、鼻梁、眼睑、颤抖的睫毛、可爱的鼻尖、呼，还有这张让你不止一次失控的唇，在他醒着的时候，总是能在你有所动静前，先一步小气的闭上，哼！现在终于被他给弄着合不上了吧！他见一今天可得亲回够本，将之前因此挨到的打，全部索要补偿。  
　　  
　　然后嘴里还念念不忘，细碎着呼喊着他如视珍宝的名字。  
　　  
　　一遍又一遍，搅动在唇齿间发音，就像含着一块宝石。  
　　  
　　希希啊，希希啊，该起床了，展正希......  
　　  
　　所以当展正希真的睁开眼时，见一得以欣赏他茫然失神的眼睛，不下十秒。而这也是，为什么他每一次先展正希醒来，却还会跟着他再一次晨勃的原因。这样的表情安在展正希的脸上实在过于犯规，你去想想，一张平日里如石头一样，总板着一张不为所动的禁欲脸，在你面前这样毫无防备的展现像被人操过了头的迷糊，呜，这可真的是！  
　　  
　　等展正希的意识逐渐回归，可能还没那么清醒时，第一反应就是本能的揍开了面前一张放大的白痴脸。给了他狠狠一拳。  
　　  
　　这完全就是本能反应。真他妈逼的碍眼。  
　　  
　　见一也顺着力道，干脆的倒在了他的身旁。侧身挑逗着就在眼前充血红肿的乳头。瞧它们颤抖着，多么开心啊。而还一直插在展正希乳孔里的须肢，也开始抽动了起来。  
　　  
　　还朦胧的眼睛就这样被刺着猛然瞪大，你完整着欣赏着他被刺激直接砸到震惊的苏醒，可能是过于震撼，让他又恍惚了一下，直到清楚的分清楚一直缠绕自己的头晕与闷热来自哪里时，脸颊瞬间爆红了起来。  
　　  
　　我操你妈的见一你干嘛！！  
　　  
　　在展正希翻身而起，挥拳而来时，被见一的小兄弟们给阻止了。展正希震惊于束缚自己的力道，惊恐的朝自己被吊起的手臂看去，却什么也没有！然后梦里的那些记忆，开始在他还混沌的脑中满满苏醒。惊慌，惶恐，疑惑，震惊，在他的眼中越发放大。  
　　  
　　然后又是那熟悉到让人有点恶心的脸凑上来了。  
　　  
　　见一将他重新压倒在床上，摩挲着他脸颊上绞紧的肌肉。  
　　  
　　“嘘嘘嘘，希希你睡太久了，我怎样都叫不醒你，只能尝试这样了。”  
　　  
　　他呵斥着让你放手，让你滚开，你好无奈，你带着点儿委屈与羞愧，跟他说：  
　　  
　　“然后，我，我有一些问题需要你的帮助。”  
　　  
　　不等展正希反应，触手们就带着他摸上了它主人急需解决的下体，无需言语简单直接的将问题阐述。

　　它们也聪明的用无法挣脱的力道，将展正希下一秒就要捏爆它们的行为赶紧扼杀在摇篮里。  
　　  
　　展正希的脸色以肉眼可见的速度黑沉了下去。又以更快的速度潮红了起来。如果在这之前他还处在能把这家伙揍到出屎的熟悉愤怒中，那么现在他就是真正的感到了惊慌，再次看向见一时就是不解与对局面失控的无措。  
　　  
　　看着见一下面更是硬了几分，奔腾在血液中压制太久的东西又在咆哮胀大。但他还是忍下了，向他做着最后的道歉与解释，以几乎要哭出的受害者语气：  
　　  
　　“我我我，希希我，原谅我，事后你想怎么打我怎么打啊我我我真的忍不住没有办法了呜呜呜”  
　　  
　　你瞧！这他妈简直就是个狡猾！邪恶到爆炸的恶魔！  
　　  
　　然后展正希连气到咬牙的机会都不再有，我们直接听到声半兽那能将人骨头都震酥的美妙呻吟。这来的如此突然，以至于发出声音的主人都惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。他无法去描述现在发生在他体内的变化，这叫他，叫他难以启齿，叫他全身都潮红了起来！  
　　  
　　看着展正希小麦色的肌肤被情欲这样完全的催着发红，就，见一咽下口水。恶魔津液的催情效果，让他的展正希简直就是裹上了一层诱人快来大快朵颐的枫糖浆！他当然也不再有任何掩饰的扑舔了上去！  
　　  
　　就像真正的野兽那般。啃咬上展正希滚动的喉结，舔上他肿到滴血的乳头，而另一边，插在里面的触须也毫不客气的加速抽动，带着在强烈刺激下根本合不上嘴的展正希一阵惊呼，他还要更过分的将一条比人类阴茎更粗的触手抵上他半开的唇上，带着黏糊的汁液，色情的搓揉着他的双唇，然后趁其不备直直塞进，将人类的嘴饱满..不，是过分撑开着连向下咬合都做不到。它还自主的幻化出类似于吸盘一样的东西，大大小小，大的吃着他的软舌吸允，小的吸附在他的口腔壁、敏感的上颚，给予刺激，引着展正希不停发生咽反射，小腹因此而抽动。它还要逆着力道，向前攀升，直到细长的尖端来到他的食道位置，浅浅抽插着，将自己分泌出的一些液体连着展正希的唾液，塞进他的体内，直接引起这头猛兽脸上有了濒如窒息般的痛苦，它不舍的撤出。  
　　  
　　重回呼吸的展正希又咳又呕，撕心裂肺的声音又丝丝扯回了点恶魔的理智，一些内疚攀爬上来了。见一搂住了他。轻拍着他的背部，帮助他重新找回呼吸。而展正希的脑里，别说作用在背部的抚摸了，他早爆炸着不知道自己现在身处何处，自己在做着什么......他全身的感官，都聚焦在了乳头上的刺痛、阴茎的钝痛、还有后穴中......他分不清这些，分不清到底是什么让他更加奔溃，这些发痛的地方全如同山崩海啸，卷着难以名状的快感打向他。在被强行喂进粘液后，这些折磨他的感觉更是放大了数倍，连着对尾巴、耳朵、大腿根处的摩擦都一次刺进了感官之中，加入了狂欢，让他尾骨不停腾起电流，击着他！他近乎惶恐的感受到，一股热流，几近于失禁般的热涌，要从他难以启齿、从未被侵犯过的后穴深处激涌的流出，强迫着他早已疲惫不堪的阴茎再次充血站立。这种羞耻、怪异是快感，让展正希紧绷着全身，如同溺水者对待浮木，他本能着死死抱住了见一。睁着惊慌失措的眼睛，沙哑的嗓子发出这样破碎的声音：  
　　  
　　“见、见一...”  
　　  
　　咳。这还真是会要了恶魔的老命。  
　　  
　　见一只觉得自己在听见他的呼喊时，心脏猛地一缩，这强烈的刺激，甚至盖过了下体疯狂叫嚣的胀痛。他心痛的不停吻过展正希在失神中流出的眼泪。他真的没有办法。和恶魔的交媾就是这样一件残酷的事，你看看他的梦境就知道，现实中的欲望只会比这更猛烈。为了避免再之后的痛楚，他只能把人带到跟他同处的深渊之中。用唇舌赌上他颤抖的唇齿，让催情的汁液将他拉入的更深。  
　　  
　　嘿，换一个积极的角度来想，和恶魔做爱的快感，绝对是这世界上最、最刺激，最棒最尽兴的性爱了！千金难买啊！  
　　  
　　这样想着，那些做在展正希身上的触手更加卖力的运动起来，誓要给他的宝贝第一次就是别人没法再复刻或者超越的绝妙体验！嗯，当然，不包括他今后的自己。

　　如果这之后他还能活下去的话......  
　　  
　　搂着展正希的见一，长呼了一口气。  
　　  
　　卷着展正希流出穴口、自分泌出来的肠液，他探进了朝思暮想的地方。与先前舌头舔弄的反馈不同，触手带给见一的感觉，更为细腻与完整。被舔开的穴口在恶魔津液的催动下，有点儿像了女性的阴道，这样湿漉与柔软，让触手的头部几乎毫不用力的滋溜滑进，但没多久，就受到还尚有理智的人类本能的收缩，这一下，见一庆幸自己没有莽撞的拿自己的阴茎去试水。手安抚式的在展正希的尾巴根处画圈搓揉着，这直接刺激着那条并不灵活的尾巴缠上了他的小臂，短刺的毛可有点扎人了。为了配合后面缓慢的扩张，一直盘旋在他阴茎上套弄的触手也适时的放下速率，蜷在那肿到过分敏感的龟头上，轻柔按压搓揉着，直到那开合着的马眼又淅淅沥沥的吐出透明的汁液，恶魔喜欢这个。它如数的替他主人将这些汁液卷入吸收，带着点儿腥咸与更多心理上的甜蜜酥麻，叫他只想更近一步。那么就真的更进一步吧。  
　　  
　　最后再看一眼怀里的展正希，现在的他，原谅贫瘠的我再用上枫糖浆吧。诱人的蜜色，甜蜜的滋味，让人无法自拔的黏腻，唉，再看向他的眼睛，水润的眼中只剩下一片颤动的波纹，像随时会被下一波的暴风雨给打碎。显然无论是理智还是身体，已经被这头恶魔的情欲给拉进了无尽深渊中无法再逃出，剩下的，只有最原始与基本的本能反应。见一这一次再吻上，那一点儿装模作样的愧疚也消失在眼中。  
　　  
　　撤下对尾骨的安抚，失去依靠的尾巴无助的在空中摆动了一下，被另条更粗壮的触手给卷住。在这种时候，自由只会给人不安吧。见一才不会对他那么残忍。手已经来到了展正希颤巍的阴茎上，过度的疲劳，让触手，无论再怎样刺激，总是差了点什么，很难再更进一步。而当见一的手刚碰上时，它就以肉眼可见的幅度，兴奋的跳了一下。说实话，见一有被这可爱的反应给满足到。带着一点儿甜蜜，他决定从更敏感的背部给他刺激。将脆弱的睾丸揉捏在手中适度挤压着，分开食中二指叉开的向前滑在柱身上，而回缩时，又屈起手指，让指侧不多的指甲，刮挠上去。那根浅插在后穴的触手，也适时向前开括着。见一骨节分明的修长手指，实在过于适合这项运动，刺激与温和是这样美妙的在此融合，让展正希即使被开括着后面，也放下了点紧张，身体舒张开来，下巴更像只小猫一样，在见一的身上蹭了一下。这可实在不太妙儿，你瞧，恶魔的蛇眸，又缩小了。  
　　  
　　预料之中，引来失神人类的高昂的一声呻吟。却迅速的以闷哼收尾。  
　　  
　　触手又塞进了他的口中。  
　　  
　　尽管，咳，尽管展正希的呻吟对见一来说，是无上的春药。但当火已经燃烧到这种地位，显然再添上这一把柴火并不能再催动什么，只会叫人更想全面的侵占上他。见一现在就这样做了。把他的食道也占有，感受着咽反射带来收缩的刺激，让快被欲望烧糊的恶魔，终于得到了一丝缓解与宽慰。  
　　  
　　放开了掐进人龟头软肉上的手指，带着点歉意，拇指搓揉上，只叫上面更是水润的一塌糊涂。展正希又完整的勃起了。像是为了奖励他，濒临奔溃的恶魔还在他的脸颊上落下一吻，沙哑又低沉的夸道：  
　　  
　　“真乖。”  
　　  
　　然后触手将展正希卷带了起来，见一坐在了床边，将束缚自己太久的拉链拉下，一声轻叹，此时窗外已经开始蒙蒙亮了，借着昏暗的光，那根远超人类尺寸的狰狞阴茎袒露了出来。他只是憋着有些..诚实点，是过于难受了，可他又是这样清楚的知道自己还得再忍耐一段时间。此时还仅仅能塞进两根触手的屁股，根本没办法吃下他。见一将展正希放了下来，重新抱进怀里。巨大的狰狞在抵上展正希的后背时，失神的人类本能意识到那是什么东西，就像被烫到了一般，迅速的向上一挣扎。这是见一没有预料到的，那些触手先他一步将人给按住，却意外的感受到怀里人的腰间一软。处在屁股里的触手感受到抵在自己上的坚硬触感，让见一露出一笑。嘿，叫你乱动。  
　　  
　　然后带着点儿惩罚性，加重力道碾了上去。趁着人在怀中发抖时，再控制着两条触手掰开穴口，将第三根挤了进去。他确实有点急了，这次伸进去的比已经插在其中的两条合起来的还粗。只能一边交替抽插着，将穴口肏到更加松软，又配合着每一次都击打在展正希的腺体上涌出更多的汁液，将第三根缓慢塞了进去。

　　一些盛不住的液体，顺着触手，沿着屁股，落在地板上。  
　　  
　　这实在有点儿刺激了。  
　　  
　　越过展正希的肩膀，恶魔向下看去。此时他就以给小孩把尿的姿势将展正希从后双腿分开抱在怀里，那根可爱的人类阴茎就这样硬在他的眼中，滚滚而出的液体，和后面一起在滴落着。真叫人，肮脏的想法频出啊。见一无法从他那一张一合吞吐液体的马眼上移开，他现在实在太想插入些什么，抽在食道里的快感已经不能再得以满足，而展正希的后面显然还没有准备好。梦中的场景叫他又一次吞咽。  
　　  
　　在他还犹豫着要不要上时，他就看见一根布满颗粒的触手，已经抵着那颗圆润的龟头进行摩擦了。触手尖端的敏感度，完全不亚于人类的阴茎，这让他俩都受到了刺激，而展正希声带的震动，又带插在喉道深处的见一新的酥麻，炽热的叹息就吐在展正希的耳边。还真是，本能万岁啊。在心里默默赞赏了触手们一番，然后将展正希的双腿也交给了它们，空出的双手，一只手来到早就胀到积血的乳头上，揉捏着极度敏感的小石子，刺激着展正希喉道不住的收缩，震动。而另一只手，又去摆弄展正希的阴茎了。  
　　  
　　人类的手掌在滑腻的触手对比下，就显得有些粗糙了。在感受到不停针对尿道口的刺激时，梦中的记忆让展正希本能的感到警铃大作，即使处于完全发昏的头脑，也在尖叫着抗拒着试图从新夺过控制权去阻止去避开。而尝到过甜头的本能，又不由自主的翘首以待，让铃口的汁液渗出更多。  
　　  
　　“原来，希希这么喜欢被玩弄尿道啊。”  
　　  
　　熟悉的声音朦朦胧胧传进，他本能的要去否定才不是这样妈的闭上你的狗嘴！却只有呜咽从喉道深处传说，可怜兮兮的模样，更像一条期待喂食流着口水的狗儿。  
　　  
　　那就如你所愿。为了确保展正希的安全，更多的触手参于了进来。对于看不见的它们，展正希连避都不知道要从哪避开，只能感受自己被完全掌控的无助。他们的呼吸都为此紧张上了一分，插在后穴里开括的小家伙们，也贴心的停止向前的扩展，只抵在肠壁上按压。如同被压缩的时间，全部都集中上了展正希前端一点，他近乎残忍的感受到，他暴露在空气里的感官是这样的敏锐，打在后颈的气息都能将他灼烧。

　　跟梦中的反应一样，展正希是如同被下盅了一样瞪着眼，看着他的尿孔是如何被‘空气’一点点撑大，感受着它们怪异至极、不留丝毫缝隙的寸寸侵犯，而移不开眼。展正希本能的向后缩去。有触手牢牢固定在他的腰身，以免牵动下半身乱动，却不知道是有意还是故意，放开了对他手掌与上身的牵制。见一有些满足的享受展正希紧抓在他裤腿的手，和近乎要将自己完全靠近、塞进他怀里的热情，做为奖励，他抓住了他紧张到僵硬的手指，放在手中搓揉着。  
　　  
　　“别怕，放松希希，我不会伤害到你。”  
　　  
　　在没有得到任何反应后，他轻叹一声，腾出一只手，将那双还在震惊中一眨不眨的双眼，蒙进手中。亲吻着他的后颈，细碎着说着安抚的话。直到前面深入到他感觉差不多时，他一边加快了后面扩张的速度，这比先前要粗暴上了些，而作为补偿，他的吻落得这样轻柔与密集。当三根粗细不均的触手完全塞进去展正希体内时，后穴张开着就像吃进了......我们这时还是去掉这个比喻吧。

　　被塞满的肉穴，让展正希腹部轻微的隆起就像一只饱食后的狮子。在感受到怀里人的放松后，埋在体内的触手们开始在拥挤的肠道内涌动起来，它们柔软又滑腻，抵着肠壁的碾压，浅浅温和的抽插，都像在为这个慵懒的狮子做着肠道按摩，让他甚至有点儿贪婪的向后微仰起，在触手怀中的尾巴也软下下来。

　　这可就有点儿不公平了。见一忽然将它们全部抽了出来，再带着狠意捅进。

　　展正希来自喉底的破碎这样取悦着恶魔。

　　感受着穴肉又急促收缩着要绞作一团！虽然它早就被塞满，该适应了。可你看着展正希的惊恐的表情就知道完全不是一码事。之前柔软的触手，开始变得坚硬，甚至模拟着人类温度学着炙热！让每一次捅进，都顶着展正希胃部一阵抽搐。

　　太...深了。

　　恶魔咬着他的耳垂，挑笑着，这样就不行了？他的宝贝可比这个更刺激。

　　说着，意有所指的将一直贴在展正希后背的向上顶了顶，带着凸起、粗糙、甚至那，你最好告诉我那些像倒刺一样扎在肌肤上的触感是幻觉！

　　还好，烧糊的展正希想不了这些。他眼前有更为泥泞的现状需要去解决消化。那些学着勃起阴茎一样炙硬的触手，却还保留着韧度，它们在肠道里还是这样的灵活！几乎是借着每一次捅进的力道，狠狠抽上体内的那一点。展正希只觉得全身都发烧发烫，下体肿胀的就像要爆炸，手颤颤巍巍的摸向自己前端，堵塞感真的要把他逼疯了。被快感席卷着连手都失去了一部分自控，他艰难的曲起指头，想将堵在自己前端的东西给拨弄掉。可狡猾的恶魔，早将触须深埋进了他的体内。可怜的半兽只能徒劳抠挖着自己不停张开，不停收缩的尿孔，指甲没轻没重的随着身后的顶撞给陷了进去。

　　痛...

　　触手又重重碾压上前列腺，展正希还没来得及从中缓上一口气，插在后穴里的触手又这样急促的撤退，肠道被快速摩擦的快感让展正希发晕，然后更为粗大的东西就这样抵上了穴口，不等他反应过来是什么，见一闯了进去。将肏到烂熟殷红的穴肉，撑着再无一丝褶皱的粉色。直到见一完全的将自己塞进，该死，你我肉眼可见！展正希紧致的小腹上都被顶出了一个凸起。  
　　  
　　这时候我已经不知道该去形容半兽过强的意志力，还是恶魔津液的麻醉效果太好，总之，我随着恶魔长吐出一口憋到过久的气。我们都不希望他痛苦。我们都想让他在这场漫长又磨人心智的性爱中，能得到真正的快感，至少要能有爽到。  
　　  
　　见一忍着冲头的欲望，这让他眼中的世界都开始朦胧模糊起来。当真刀实枪的插进来时，是布满再多敏感神经的触手也不可比拟的。这炙热的甬道，是如此，紧密的贴合着他，向他拥簇着，收缩着，挤压着，让他充血太久的阴茎，无论是胀大的龟头，痛到发麻的柱身，甚至是布满上面狰狞的跳动的青筋，都在一定程度下，得到了安抚。而这样类似骑乘、自上而下的体位，又是让这个被他含在心尖上的人如此完整的将自己吞入。  
　　  
　　朦胧间，恶魔又落下一滴泪水。是一种在完整感中盛不下的泪水。  
　　  
　　在彻底的坠落前，他抵抗着将眼前人所有的洞都填饱、插满的发疼发酸发胀的欲望，将插在他口中的触手抽了出来，摸索着，给失神中的他，一个他目前能维持着最大程度清醒的吻。说了句抱歉。  
　　  
　　然后不再给人留适应的时间，前后一起动了起来。  
　　  
　　包含塞在展正希阴茎的那一根，还有胸前的一根，  
　　  
　　空气中更加黏腻了。  
　　  
　　你听，滋滋的水声，如此鲜活。  
　　  
　　你看，窗外的太阳，照常升起。  
　　  
　　当感受到怀里的人再一次不顾一切的挣扎而起时，极速收缩在见一阴茎上的肠道也刺激着他快达到了顶点，他一边用力着，次次碾上展正希体内的那一点，引起怀里的人更剧烈的颤抖外，还泄出无声的呻吟，这场性事的确持续的太久了，久到，他的脚边都蓄上了一滩水。而恶魔总是这样不知满足，要比更甚再往前更进上一步。  
　　  
　　湿漉的触手拍打着展正希的脸，将失神的人再度唤醒。  
　　  
　　“我、想你记住永远记住——”  
　　  
　　记住什么呢？  
　　  
　　恶魔没有再说。  
　　  
　　加速着下身进出的频率，展正希被过分碾压的前列腺已经在体内肿胀，到了即使没有东西插入，肠道自身的蠕动摩擦，都能让他勾起脚趾的地步。与后面一齐加快的，还有插在他阴茎里的那一根。瞧瞧这根可怜的家伙，在反复的因痛而焉萎，又因痛而颤抖站立中，最终在数次的无精高潮里，一边干缩着射不出任何东西，一边持续挺立着，昂起胀肿的头部接受抽插。而这一下，见一插进了更深处。像撬开了什么，让展正希一下紧绷着身体，抓住了一直按在他小腹上的手臂。  
　　  
　　疯狂摇摆着头，哆哆嗦嗦，牙齿磕着牙齿，语句早就无法组织，就连发音也回到了牙牙学语的地步。  
　　  
　　甚至带上了点奶音。让见一埋在他颈中更深了。  
　　  
　　他差一点儿就没压住展正希刚才的挣扎，好在他有足够多的‘手’。这一次，他把人圈着更紧，让撬进膀胱口的触手，向前更进了一些，将就要涌出的尿液堵住。随后，他体验到了展正希无声的哭喊。一边沉溺在他后穴中如绝妙飞机杯般的抽搐按压，一边感受着随着前端触手注入的液体越多，展正希泄露出的恐惧，——恶魔舔了一下唇中的肩肉。——越是美味。展正希为他带来的心理与肉体上的双重刺激，他都有好好的品尝，没有漏下一丝，没有浪费分毫。  
　　  
　　按在展正希小腹上的手，这样直观的感受着他是如何为他一点点隆起，甚至向下施力一按，那些液体就在他掌中隔着肚皮流淌着。这样怪异的满足感又让见一发出满意而舒适的叹息。  
　　  
　　他是多么想这个地方能再被他塞满更多，隆起更大！  
　　  
　　抱着展正希的触手将他的腿分的更开，见一随后的几次做着缓慢又彻底，每一次都将自己连根拔出，带出点穴肉。再又恨又猛，像是要把阴囊都撞进的力道，挺进，震着展正希被撑到完全饱和状态下的膀胱，每一次都经历着下一秒就要失禁的恐惧。可堵在尿道的触手，是这样的紧密，一滴水都不放过。  
　　  
　　展正希早就被干到眼冒金星，就连哭饶的话，他从前没说过，现在更是不知道该如何组织出，短刺的头发就这样在见一的胸前摆动着，直到恶魔扯出那标准的又邪又撩，带着极度危险又玩味的笑容，他撤出了一直堵在展正希前端的触手。被肏的过开，一时半会合不上的膀胱口，管不住的尿液就这样淅淅沥沥的漏出。而展正希该吐出的远不止此。

　　见一一手搓揉着展正希已经被开发完全的乳头，锢在上面的触手早就撤下了，但它们还是这样热情四溢的肿胀着，让见一还只是刚摸下，展正希的阴茎就哆哆嗦嗦的加速流出了透明的液体。没去阻止狮子再次摸向自己阴茎的肉爪，见一乐于看见他是怎样一边撸动着，一边发出如困兽的低吟。你可不担心他会这样射出，现实情况就是这样，即使撤下针对尿道的束缚，他的展正希也没办法轻易射出了。

　　行行好。你覆上了那只在自己阴茎上焦急的爪子，把他带向自己的小腹上，插过他的指间，你们十指这样紧贴着，你带着他，搓揉着自己的小腹，带着他，按压在自己的屁股上。随着展正希后穴急促的激缩，你将他顶撞的更加用力，隔着肚皮撞进他的手心里！支撑在展正希大腿上的触手撤开了，任由这个半兽落向恶魔的怀里，插进从未抵到过的深处。

　　如破晓中的鸟鸣，来自狮子的呜咽。

　　恶魔的精液炙热滚烫又持久，它足足在展正希的腺体上浇灌了一分钟之久。  
　　  
　　而展正希那堪比女性的高潮，不，是比潮吹更汹涌的失禁！先是淡黄色的尿液淅淅沥沥的流了一地，随后阴茎像濒死中回光返照一样挺立哆嗦的,终于射出一道稀薄的精液，再到彻底无力的垂下，仍合不拢的尿孔，持续收缩流吐着透明汁液。在前端的水流逐渐小去后，见一将阴茎抽出，后穴里那些盛不住的汁液——混淆着肠液、精液、唾液和触手的粘液—— 接力般在地板上重新砸出了声响，刺激耳膜的水声从未停下。  
　　  
　　清晨的太阳，透过玻璃斜射进了房间，照在了那滩水渍之中。没有倒影。  
　　  
　　他会再度轻吻他，将他拥入怀中。这一次，恶魔会从梦中醒来，走进他们自己的故事中去。

　　  
　　  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 写完后的心情实在有些复杂，连这句“很高兴你能看到这里”的话都没勇气说出。  
> 写前一半时根本没多想，我也不知道怎么就忽然切进了中间那失控的一大段，写的让我着实有些痛苦，却又没法删掉，我试着舍弃，却脑子好像撞进了死胡同，再怎么接，都做不到自然而然，于是跟自己妥协吧，硬着头皮，和自己哭下去。而又怎么急拐弯上后面肉的，我也没琢磨明白。大概过程就是——  
> 前半部茫然自嗨，中间我流痛苦，最后爽的我翻着白眼却不知所以然。  
> 我哭了三回。


End file.
